onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Wara Wara no Mi
| type = Paramecia | user = Basil Hawkins }} The Wara Wara no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and manipulate straw. It was eaten by Basil Hawkins. Etymology * means "straw". Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit's power is that it allows the user to create and manipulate straw, and use it to a variety of applications, from creating living puppets, transforming damage done to the user, or strengthening the user. The user can create voodoo dolls out of straw. These dolls can redirect a single damage inflicted to the user towards the person the dolls are linked to. The main weakness of this ability is that each doll can only take one hit before it is expended. The number of dolls the user has prepared beforehand would, therefore, determine how much damage they can redirect before they begin to suffer the damage themselves; rapid attacks, as proven by Borsalino, could easily burn through the voodoo dolls in a short window of time. Furthermore, the straws can be used to create a giant scarecrow-like entity, either by surrounding themselves with the straw or creating it externally, that serves as an avatar to fight for the user. The scarecrow can spit nails (similar to Franky) with such velocity that even opponents with quick reflexes like Zoro can be wounded by them. Usage Hawkins mainly keeps ten dolls within his body as a precaution, allowing him to take up to ten attacks unharmed. He can also form a giant scarecrow-like entity to fight on his behalf. Named Techniques * : Hawkins transforms into a giant scarecrow-like entity. He also resembles a voodoo doll seemingly made from straw, with metal nails functioning as claws/fingernails. According to Kizaru, his Devil Fruit is not a Logia, so he is still as vulnerable to damage as he is in human form, just with greater offensive capabilities. This was first seen used in the battle against Admiral Kizaru. This is called Demon Face in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Demon Conquering Phase in the FUNimation subs. *'Life Minus': Hawkins creates straw dolls that represent someone different each, keeping them within his body. Those straw dolls are seemingly connected with the life of the person that they depict. If Hawkins suffers a fatal attack, the damage gets redirected to one of the dolls, in turn damaging the person it's supposed to represent while Hawkins himself remains unharmed, with the doll being discarded right afterwards. The effect works in reverse too, as people who were cloned with straw dolls have damage inflicted on them reflected on their doll, turning it useless. Hawkins first used this during his confrontation with Admiral Kizaru at Sabaody Archipelago. *'Warabide Sword': By channeling his Devil Fruit powers through his sword, Hawkins can manipulate its form. The blade becomes straw, but it still remains sharp enough to pierce other beings. It was first used during his confrontation with Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro at Wano Country. References Site Navigation ca:Wara Wara no Mi it:Wara Wara Category:Paramecia